Project Summary There is increasing concern about online communities that promote eating disorder (ED) behaviors through messages and/or images that encourage a ?thin ideal? (i.e. promotion of thinness as attractive) and harmful weight loss/weight control practices. Twitter is one of the most popular social networking sites, especially among young adults, and social networking about pro-ED content has already been documented on this social media platform. Important next steps in this line of research are to examine the extent to which these tweets correlate with self-reported ED symptoms, perceived advantages and disadvantages to engaging in pro-ED networking, the types of Twitter handles and messages that are influential in these networks, and suggestions for online prevention messages or interventions that would be well-received. The overall aim of this grant is to explore strategies for identifying and helping individuals who display risk behaviors for eating disorders on Twitter and to investigate strategic means for intervention. In Aim 1, we will determine if Twitter can be used to correctly identify and recruit individuals who struggle with eating disorders using different recruitment methods. In Aim 2, we will explore individuals? rationale for networking about eating disorders on Twitter and other social media venues, and garner their suggestions/receptivity for the delivery of technology-based prevention/treatment messages. In Aim 3, we will investigate how pro-ED messages flow through Twitter networks and the types of Twitter users who are key players driving this pro-ED chatter. Our proposal will explore innovative strategies for online, accessible, and timely ED-related outreach that could facilitate novel ways to utilize social media in mental health promotion and prevention initiatives.